Criminal Minds Magcon Case
by ReannaJ7
Summary: <html><head></head>With a stalker on the loose, what will happen when a member of Magcon falls victim? Who is it? Will the BAU be able to stop the stalker before any real damage is done? Will love be found along the way? With many questions, read to find your answers! (Features the whole team plus the Magcon boys)</html>


**Hey guys this is my first story and it was done in conjunction with Silvana_A on Wattpad. So you can read it there too.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Criminal Minds and the Magcon guys are real life people, lol**

**Enjoy!**

_Nash's POV:_

I woke up to the sun shining bright in my face. Barely awake, I slipped out of the covers going downstairs for breakfast and that was when I saw a letter stained red attached to a bunch of dead wilting roses on the bench. Though I was a little concerned I ignored it for now thinking that it was a hate note.

***5 days later***

After a while the same thing happened. I woke up to find my mail already on the counter bench along with another stained letter with dead roses. After ignoring it for so long I decided to open both letters.

**(First letter)**

_'I remember the first time she met you.  
>She was 15 and you ignored her.<br>Six months later you broke her heart,  
>that was the final straw and I had to live with the consequences.<br>For that you will pay! You have been warned.´  
>-RS<em>

My jaw dropped in shock as I read the threatening words before me.

**(Second letter)**

_'If you want to stay alive stop making vines. You don't deserve to live and breathe, because of you she DIED. But don´t worry either way you´ll soon feel my pain! You've already been warned twice, No third chances.´  
>-RS<em>

After dropping the letter in shock I decided to go and see the police.

A half an hour drive later I arrived at the FBI headquarters, determined to get things fixed. Walking towards the front security desk, I asked them:

"Where would I go to present a stalking case?"

"The BAU."

_Ally's POV:_

I´m so excited! Today is my first day of my internship at the BAU (Behavioural Analysis Unit- Criminal Mind) investigating murders and kidnappings, besides the boring paper work of course! As a newly turned 20 year old, I Ally Kurstin will be one of the youngest interns there yet! As I was walking towards the glass doors leading into the bullpen, I stopped as I noticed a familiar face walking towards an office. Trying to think of who it was, my jaw dropped as I realised it was one of my younger sister´s favourite viners, Nash Grier! Or was it Nash Greir? Oh well it´s not like I was a fan anyway. Ignoring him for now I walked towards one of the desks closest to me.

"Excuse me?" I spoke to the agent.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She said

"Where would Agent Hotchner´s office be?" I asked.

"Up the stairs and second door on the right." She told me.

"Thanks!" I said as I followed her directions.

Coming to a closed door, I knocked on the door as I heard a quiet "Come in."

"Agent Hotchner? Hello, I´m Ally Kurstin. I was told to come up here to collect the paperwork to begin my internship today." I informed him with a smile as I walked into the room not noticing that Nash Grier was right there…

"Ah yes I´ve been expecting you. Just one moment." He said with a frown that seemed permanent to his features.

It was only then that I noticed Nash was right there! Oh how my sis would be jealous!

"Mr Grier would please wait outside and Agent Prentiss will be up soon to take you to a room." Agent Hotchner said

"Of course and thanks." Nash said as he walked out.

"Miss Kurstin just to fill you in, Nash Grier, is visiting at the moment because he has been concerned about receiving some threatening letters. So Agent Prentiss will be conducting an interview to find out more and since it´s your first day it´ll be good for you to get some training in and observe." Hotch spoke as he gathered her papers and official ID together.

"Okay great!" Was all I could say.

***In the interview***

_Nash Grier POV:_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT?!" I yelled as the colour drained from my face.

"We´re doing everything we can but for now our hands are tied until something else happens or we have more proof on the matter, I´m sorry." Agent Prentiss spoke calmly even as I still yelled.

"I can't believe this! Do I have to die so you actually do something?" I spoke with disbelief running my hands through my already messed up hair.

Startling them both as I grabbed a piece of paper, I began to write a list.

"What's this?" Agent Prentiss said, confusion lacing her voice as I passed her the paper.

"A list of people you´ll be calling when you find me dead." I said as I grabbed my bags and slammed the door on my way out ignoring their calls of my name.

_Ally´s POV_

After Nash walked out, we were left to standing in the middle of the room with the lone piece of paper. I turned to Agent Prentiss.

"So that´s it? We´re going to do nothing!? We are just gonna leave him to die!" I said in shock as I flapped my arms about feeling like a bird.

"Look, this is the job. This is what happens when we get stuck with a supposed stalking case. If you become an agent, we need to know if you can be objective. If you can´t, then I don´t even know why you´re here. I won´t tell Hotch for now but if this happens again I´ll have to. For now try and get your head together."

With that she walked out of the room leaving me to my thoughts and right there I knew something had to be done. I couldn´t just let Nash Grier die.

_BAU Team POV (Criminal Minds People)_

"So that went well." Prentiss spoke with a dry tone and she sat at her desk .

"What happened?" Morgan and Reid asked at the same time as they noticed her coming back alone.

"Newbie needs to learn to keep her cool when it comes to Mr Grier is all I´m saying." Prentiss said as she started on her files.

**So that´s the end of the first chapter! We´ll try to update las much as we can. Hope you like it so far :)**

**Please leave a review if you liked it and we´d love to hear your thoughts and any constructive critism. Until next time :)**


End file.
